Maman T'aime
by MagicsDreams
Summary: Hermione retourne de 21 ans en arrière par erreur et tombe amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Pas si mauvaise que ça finalement ... OS HG/JP


C'est la première histoire que je publie, j'espère que ça plaira. Pardon d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes. Merci d'être indulgent, bonne lecture !

J'ai fais un voyage de vingt et un ans en arrière, tout ça à cause d'un retourneur de temps qui m'est littéralement tombé sur la tête. Et pendant ce voyage je suis tombé amoureuse. C'est déjà un problème en soi mais c'est carrément devenu une épine dans mon pied quand on sait de qui je suis tombé amoureuse.

Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, à Poudlard, encore une fois, je suis tombé en plein dans la Grande Salle. Pendant le déjeuné. Et quand j'ai réussi à me relevé dignement, du moins au possible, toutes les personnes présente me regardaient avec de gros yeux, j'ai eu le temps de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs et de m'évanouir dans la seconde. A mon réveil, Madame Pomfresh est venue vers moi rapidement pour m'ausculter, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot et quand je lui ai demandé quel jour on était, elle m'a regardé sans laisser filtrer une seule de ses émotions et a déclaré que le professeur Dumbledore viendrait me voir dans quelques instants.

C'était très étrange de la voir aussi froide. J'avais l'habitude de recevoir des sourires ou des regards maternels venant de cette femme mais maintenant plus rien. Son attitude m'avais donné envie de pleurer mais j'ai retenu tant bien que mal ces larmes. Cinq minutes plus tard environ, le professeur Dumbledore est effectivement arrivé. Il a pris une chaise et s'est assis juste à côté du lit dans lequel je m'étais redressée. Il m'a alors raconté comment j'avais atterri dans la Grande Salle, m'a précisé que je n'étais restée qu'une journée endormie et j'ai enfin pu savoir quel jour nous étions :

\- " Le 16 janvier 1976 " m'avait-il dit en me regardant étrangement.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai éclaté en sanglot devant le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Dumbledore a d'abord été surpris puis il s'est ensuite assis sur le lit près de moi et contre toute attente m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a bercé telle une enfant. Je me souviens avoir pleuré pendant dix bonne minutes accroché à ses robes puis mettre écartée en rougissant de gêne fasse à mon comportement.

\- " J'avais déjà entièrement confiance en vous à l'époque précédente alors je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance dans celle-ci " avais-je commencé, puis j'ai déversé toute mon histoire depuis ma première année afin de faire comprendre au Grand directeur de Poudlard d'où je venais et surtout de quand.

Depuis ce jour le directeur m'a prise sous son aile et m'a aidé à reconstruire ma vie le temps de trouver un moyen pour me faire revenir dans la bonne année, le bon jour. J'ai retrouvé ma maison d'origine - Les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs - et j'ai fais la connaissance des Maraudeurs.

Au début, j'ai trouvé que James et Sirius étaient insupportable, Lily étant devenue une de mes amie les plus chère, on s'est liguée toute les deux pour répondre du mieux que nous le pouvions aux commentaires des garçons. Remus, lui est resté au milieu de cette mini guerre - ridicule quand on y repense - c'est lui aussi devenu un ami très cher à mes yeux.

Tout le monde savait dans l'école que James Potter était fou amoureux de Lily et tout le monde savait que Lily ne l'était pas; elle le montrait étonnamment bien d'ailleurs, entre gifles, sorts et insultes, il n'était pas rare de voir l'attrapeur de Gryffondor la joue rouge et des traces de doigts sur celle-ci. Mais ce que les élèves de Poudlard ne savait pas c'est que James Potter avait fini par en aimer une autre. A force d'être rejeté par Lily, il s'était retrouvé assis près du lac, là où je venais m'isoler. De chocogrenouille en parties de Bavboules, on a laissé tomber les remarques et on s'est construit une petite bulle à nous. On se donnait rendez-vous tel jour à telle heure grâce à des bouts de parchemins que j'avais réussi à enchanter comme les pièces qui nous ont servies en 1995 pour les réunions de l'AD. A la fin de la sixième années, James et moi savions à peu près tout l'un de l'autres sans pour autant avoir abandonnés nos amis respectifs qui, je pense, se posaient quelques questions qu'en au comportement de James puisque depuis ce jour il n'avait plus déclaré haut et fort qu'il aimait la jeune rousse.

L'été de ma sixième année en 1976, je l'ai passé avec mon tuteur légal, Albus Dumbledore. Il m'avait fait demandé en fin d'année pour voir ensemble comment aller se passer cet été.

\- "Je pensais prendre un job à temps plein sur le Chemin de Traverse de sorte que je puisse me payer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite mes fournitures scolaires pour l'année prochaine." lui avais-je sortie, accompagné de quelques morceaux de journaux relatant des demandes d'emplois

\- "Jeune enfant, j'allais justement vous proposer de passer l'été ici, à Poudlard. Quelques professeurs et moi-même restons pour des affaires qui ne vous touchent guère mais nous restons et comme cela me désole de vous imaginer dans une simple chambre, travaillant tout l'été au lieu de vous amuser comme tout jeunes normal alors ... pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas ?" Il avait dit cela tellement naturellement mais j'avais senti au fond de moi qu'il était inquiet, la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort rendait les sorciers à cran ces temps-ci, certain disent que la panique prend peu à peu place au sein du monde sorcier.

\- " Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ..." marmonnai-je la tête baissée. En relevant cette dernière, j'avais croisé son regard mi-déçu mi-triste " bon très bien , je resterais mais je souhaite travailler pour payer mes affaires, je ne veux pas que vous payiez encore mes livres et mes robes d'école ! "

Il avait rechigné puis avait finalement accepté suite à un regard de ma part. J'en avais ris car je n'avais jamais vu le grand Albus Dumbledore comme ça. Donc pendant deux mois, j'ai travaillé au Chemin de Traverse mais aussi à Pré-au-Lard. J'utilisais les hiboux du château pour parler avec mes amis et je mangeais avec les quelques professeurs encore présent. Quand la rentrée est arrivé et que le repas de bienvenu fut fini, James m'a prise à part avant d'arriver dans notre salle commune pour me donner rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande à 23 heures.

\- " Je voulais te parler, plutôt t'avouer quelque chose " Ses joues commençaient à prendre une légère teinte rosé pendant qu'il parlait. James m'a entraîné sur un sofa pas loin d'une cheminée, on s'est assis et il s'est tourné vers moi en me prenant les mains. " Depuis qu'on a instauré nos rendez-vous quotidien, j'ai appris à mieux te connaître et à calmer mes ardeurs si je puis dire et, eum c'est pas facile à dire mais ... pff bon Hermione, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Attend, attend je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est trop tôt quand on sait tout les deux que l'année dernière j'étais amoureux de Lily, que je change d'avis d'un claquement de doigt mais c'est faux ! Je me suis rendu compte cet été que tu me manquais tout les jours, j'attendais tes lettres avec impatience mais je me suis par dessus tout rendu compte que Lily n'étais qu'une fille que j'aimais embêter parce qu'elle démarre au quart de tour et que je la considère comme une simple amie. Alors voilà je t'aime Hermione Granger et j'espère que mes sentiments sont partagés sinon je ne sais pas comment je m'en remettrai. "

Dans ma tête c'était lecapharnaüm, James Potter, le père de mon meilleur ami dans 20 ans était amoureux de moi et sans mentir j'avais fini par développer plus que de l'amitié pour cet homme. Quand j'ai remarqué que les traits de son visage prenaient un air triste j'ai voulu répondre au mieux à sa déclaration et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé fut de l'embrasser. C'était fantastique. Le meilleur baiser entre tout ceux que j'ai vécu. Il était tendre et sauvage à la fois comme si on évacuait toute la tension retenues depuis un certain temps. A bout de souffle on s'est écartés l'un de l'autre, James avait la tête d'un poisson sorti de l'eau, j'ai pris l'initiative de parler la première :

\- " Moi aussi, James, je crois que je t'aime. Mais nous deux ... ça va être compliqué, c'est pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi mais ... est-ce-que je peux te faire confiance ? " lui avais-je débité d'un seul coup bien décidé à lui révéler qui j'étais vraiment

\- " Oui, oui Hermione bien sur que tu peux ! "

\- " D'accord, bon, eum, enfaîte je ne viens pas de Beauxbâtons, je ne viens pas de France enfin pas vraiment et je ne viens pas de cette décennie. " James me regardait comme si je m'étais transformé en Touffu " Je m'appelle vraiment Hermione Granger mais je suis née le 19 septembre 1979 et je serai à Poudlard en septembre 1991. " J'ai attendu cinq bonnes minutes avant que James ne se reconnecte au présent - passé, enfin le présent du passé - quand il m'a regardait, les yeux dans les yeux j'ai su qu'il était septique mais qu'au fond il s'en fichait.

\- " Tant qu'on peut être ensemble le reste ce n'est pas important " m'avait-il déclaré

Le lendemain, nos amis étaient au parfum pour notre couple et la seule réaction qu'on a attiré était des rires ou des regards amusés. Quand Sirius, parce que c'est lui qui rigolait, avait fini de déverser sa bonne humeur - si je puis dire - il s'est tourné vers Peter et lui a tendu sa main. Celui-ci a fait une sorte de grimace bizarre et a posé dans la main de Sirius quatre gallions.

\- " Vous aviez pariés ?! J'y crois pas ... " James était mi-choqué mi-amusé par nos amis. Remus qui n'avait rien fait à part nous regarder amusé s'exclama

\- " Cet été tu étais tellement ailleurs quand on était ensemble qu'on est aller fouiller dans tes affaires et Patmol ici présent est tombé sur certaines lettres et puis comme ci vos rendez-vous n'était pas visible par tout le monde ! C'était limite si vous ne le criiez pas depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie "

L'année a filé aussi vite qu'un vif d'or et les ASPIC ont été un sujet de stress pour Lily mais aussi pour moi. Je suis sur de les avoir raté ! Entre James et moi tout allait pour le mieux, tout le monde était content pour nous - exception pour les Serpentards, qui eux s'en fichaient comme de leur première couche . Au repas de fin d'année où les Gryffondor ont encore remporté la Coupe des Quatres Maisons, James s'est levé juste avant que le dessert ne sois servis. Il s'est tourné vers moi, un éclat dans les yeux et ont aurait dit qu'il avait consommé une drogue moldu tellement il avait l'air euphorique.

\- " Excusé-moi tout le monde ! J'aimerai poser une question à la femme de ma vie ! Alors, Hermione ? Je t'aime et je voudrais savoir si tu me ferais l'honneur de bien vouloir m'épouser ? Juste avant que tu me donne ta réponse, je vais contre-carrer quelques-uns de tes arguments parce que je te connais et je sais que tu auras des arguments. Mais ! A l'aide des Maraudeurs et de Lily, merci les gars .."

\- " Eh ! J'ai l'air de ressembler à un garçon ? "

\- " ... donc, je disais, merci les gars, -regard insistant sur Lily et éclat de quelques rires dans la salle - , je tiens d'abord à te dire que non ce n'est pas trop tôt car la vie est courte et avec le temps qui court il n'est jamais trop tôt et ensuite tu pourras prendre le temps de réfléchir si tu veux il n'y a rien qui presse enfin ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps quand même ok ? Et pour finir, et ben j'ai rien trouvé d'autre donc je vais juste te dire que je t'aime. "

J'étais rouge tomate, tout le monde me regardait attendant impatiemment ma réponse. Même les professeurs étaient suspendus à mes lèvres ! Quand je me suis levé pour être face à l'homme que j'aimais, j'ai entendu quelques personnes haleter - c'est pas comme si j'allais l'avadakedavriser sur place quand même ! . J'ai regardé Albus, comme pour avoir son consentement - ah oui c'est comme devenu un père pour moi - il m'a sourit et j'ai reconcentré mon regard sur James. Timidement j'ai hoché la tête de haut en bas et tout le monde - sauf les Serpentards encore une fois - a applaudi, nous ont félicité. On a eu le droit à un câlin groupé avec le reste des Maraudeurs et Lily. Quand un semblant de calme est revenu, James a sorti un écrin noir de sa poche et l'a ouvert pour me montrer la bague qu'il contenait. Elle était simple mais magnifique, avec un petit rubis au centre. Il m'a passé la bague au doigt et de nouvelles effluves de félicitations ont fusées dans la Grande Salle .

En octobre 1979, nous nous sommes mariés dans le parc de Poudlard. Tout nos amis étaient présent, comme nos familles - plus la famille de James . Albus m'a fais l'honneur de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. C'était une journée magique, la cérémonie fut émouvante, tellement que la mère de James éclata en sanglot. Le repas avait été succulent et Patmol aidé de Lunard et Queudver ont affiché tout un tas de clichés dans la tente, où la réception se déroulait, en expliquant en détail le contexte de chaque photo et le côté drôle de cette dernière. James et moi avons fini rouge de gêne et les fidèles Maraudeurs étaient fier de leur " cadeaux de mariage ". Pendant les quatres années que j'ai passé dans cette décennie, Albus n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour me faire rentrer. J'ai peu à peu fini par me dire que je finirai mes jours aux côté de James mais une questions persistais dans un coin de ma tête; si j'étais avec James comment Harry verrait le jour si Lily était sa mère ? Et c'est en décembre 1979 que j'ai eu ma réponse quand, matin après matin je rendais visite au toilette de notre maison et que forcé par mon tendre époux j'ai été voir un médicomage qui m'a annoncé l'heureux événement prévu pour fin juillet début août 1980. Quand je suis rentrée chez nous j'ai tout dis à James qui a sauté au plafond tellement il était heureux ! On a décidé ensemble de le dire à toute la famille le soir de Noël et sans surprise tout le monde fut content pour nous.

En juin 1980, il ne me restait qu'un mois a attendre avant de voir notre fils, Harry James Potter. J'ai reçu la visite de mon père d'adoption Albus, pendant que James étais au travail.

\- " Ma petite fille, comme je suis content de te voir, je suis tellement fière de toi, tu sais ? "

\- " Je suis contente aussi Papa mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse n'est-ce-pas ? "

\- " Hermione tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien ... mais oui j'ai trouvé le moyen de te renvoyer chez toi. "

Son annonce a fait l'effet d'une bombe sur mon cerveau mais surtout sur mon cœur. Il fallait maintenant que je retourne dans mon temps mais il étais hors de question que je chamboule encore plus l'espace temps en partant avec Harry.

\- " Bien, je m'étais faite à l'idée de vivre dans cette dimension mais je pense que le destin en a décidé autrement pour moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir accouché avant de partir, Harry fait parti à par entière de ce temps et trop de chose repose sur ses épaules pour que je prenne le risque de le prendre avec moi. Donc le 1er août, je serai prête à partir mais avant j'ai quelque petite chose à régler. "

\- " Comme tu voudras mon enfant, sache que je suis désolé et que tu vas me manquer terriblement. "

\- " Je sais Papa, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas de ta faute. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mais je serai quand même là en 1991 à la rentrée. Je peux te demander quelque chose avant ? Il faudrait faire un transfère de sang pour qu'Harry prenne les yeux de Lily, puisque dans mon époque Lily est marié à James et Harry est son fils. J'espère pouvoir revenir dans mon époque sans qu'elle n'est tellement changé et grâce à ça je pense que j'y arriverai. "

Quand James a été au courant, il a été furieux puis il est devenu fou à l'idée que j'allais l'abandonner avec son fils en sachant qu'on ne se reverrait surement jamais et enfin il a été pris d'une tristesse infini. J'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de le rassurer et de lui montrer que je l'aimais mais avec mon gros ventre l'espace était limité. Alors le soir même nous l'avons passé enlacé au point qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre nos deux corps, comme tout les autres soirs jusqu'à ce que le jeune Harry ne demande à découvrir le monde.

Harry James Potter est né le 31 juillet 1980, avec un front lisse sans aucune trace de cicatrise - pour l'instant me dis-je . James était complètement gaga de son fils tout comme Sirius et Remus ses parrains et Lily sa marraine , ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'émerveiller à chaque fois que celui-ci faisait quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux. Quand à moi, je pleurais. De joie mais également de tristesse et de colère, j'allai abandonner mon fils en sachant qu'il allait vivre une enfance horrible après que son père et sa marraine soient tué de sans froid. J'ai donc décidé de lui écrire une lettre et d'y laisser avec une photo de James et moi avec tout les maraudeurs et Lily.

L'heure du départ avait sonné, Albus, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James , Harry et moi étions réunis dans la Grande Salle a Poudlard et j'avais déjà briefé Lily sur son rôle de " maman " et les causes. J'avais été obligé de dire à tout le monde d'où je venais pour qu'ils évitent de poser plus de questions. J'avais dit au revoir à mon père de substitution, à ma meilleure amie, à Sirius, à Remus, arrivé à Peter je l'ai prise dans mes bras comme pour les autres et je lui ai glissé " Voldemort ne t'apportera que perte et désolation " je me suis reculé tranquillement comme si de rien n'était et je me suis tourné vers mon mari.

\- "Prend soin de notre fils, James d'accord, et s'il fait des bêtises n'hésite pas à lui dire que sa mère le retrouvera. Tiens, prend ça je l'ai écrite pour lui, pourras-tu lui donner quand il aura l'âge de comprendre s'il te plaît ? Je t'aime, James Potter ne l'oubli pas." On pleurait tout les deux mais on s'en fichait et on s'embrassait comme jamais auparavant, sans doute parce qu'on ne s'était jamais dit adieu. Harry dormait dans ses couvertures mais ses petits sourcils étaient froncés comme s'il se posait des questions. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, l'ai bercé quelques instants et je l'ai embrassé sur le front. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et ont atterries dans ses boucles noires, je les ai essuyé en évitant dans rajouter et je lui ai murmuré :

\- " Maman t'aime Harry, on se reverra vite ne t'en fais pas. " Je l'ai remis dans les bras de son père et mon regard a dévié sur mon père.

Je suis au milieu de la Grande Salle, le sol tremble, des jets de couleurs volent de part et d'autres, en face de moi des sorciers sombrent les uns après les autres sous l'impact des sorts. Je suis revenu. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma vraie vie. Mais j'ai laissé mon mari et mon fils là-bas. Non Harry est ici ! Je vais pouvoir le revoir mais m'en voudra t'il ? J'ai étais une horrible mère pour lui ! Un sort me frôle de près et je met de côté mais pensées mélancolique pour me concentrer sur ma survie personnelle.

La guerre a fait des ravages, dans les deux camps. mais les partisans du mal sont tombés, leur maîtres avec eux et Harry a triomphé. Le soir-même pertes humaines avaient été listé sur parchemins par les aurors. Remus et Nymphadora, Fred, Severus et d'autres. Quand j'ai vu Remus allongé tel un pantin désarticulé sur le sol de la Grande Salle je me suis effondrée et Harry est venu me prendre dans ses bras, je l'ai reconnu à son parfum un mélange de sueur, de James et de terre. On s'est tout les deux dirigé dans le parc - ou se qu'il en restait - et on s'est assis à même le sol. Harry ne m'a pas lâché une seule seconde le temps que je me vide de toute les larmes retenues trop longtemps. Il m'a bercé en me parlant calmement. J'ai redressé la tête et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus les yeux vert caractéristique de Lily mais les yeux marron de son père, le reste n'avait pas changé. J'ai souris, un sourire libérateur et mes larmes ont refais surface.

\- " Mon petit ange ... " murmurai-je en lui caressant la joue. " Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Harry je tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonné comme ça, et je suis désolé pour ton père et pour Remus et Sirius. " Harry a souris, tendrement et m'a remise entre ses bras - je me sentais petite face à mon propre fils .

\- " Pendant la bataille, des souvenirs m'ont envahit. Je me revoyais recevant des lettres dont une de ma mère. " le silence était devenu maître jusqu'à ce qu'Harry déclare :

" Je t'aime, maman . "

FIN


End file.
